After You Fall Asleep
by Memory Wolf
Summary: A pair of brothers thought they were asked to join Avengers because they needed help, but it was actually for another reason exactly opposite of what they thought. They don't know what they are, but soon, the thing they're trying to find out, slams right into their face. Male OC, Yaoi, don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, how's life? Good I hope. My exam is finally over! And my brain is overloaded with plot bunnies, so now, my finger hurts.

This Fic contains male OCs and Yaoi, if you don't like, please don't read it. Male OC because I don't see any of it anywhere :( Anyway, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers or anything else that I don't own. I own my OCs and this plot.

* * *

After You Fall Asleep

**CHAPTER 1**

Screams could be heard from that dreadful house, no, not screams of terror, but screams of a man, repeatedly slamming his fists down on his not-so-innocent-anymore children. The children, one child and one only an infant, barely three months old, did not make a sound, safe for some grunts here and there. Now, the mother, said to always be protecting their children, was standing at the doorframe chugging down liquor, adding a few kicks here and there, just to make the masterpiece.

The child wrapped his entire body around the infant as much as possible, taking all the blows for himself, his teeth sinking into his lips, drawing blood. The child's leg was still in a cast -freshly out of the hospital- he was smart, he used it to block the glasses and sharper objects.

The man took out a knife and it reflected under the lights, shining like the night stars. Now the child was scared, his father had never used a knife before, he was scared beyond reason. When the knife went down, he screamed, a scream filled with only agony and helplessness, able to break anyone's heart, and that it did.

The knife barely missing the child, still chipped his arm, blood spilling out. Now that was small matter, the father was a whole new different entertainment.

Bits and chunks of flesh flew around as every bone in the man's body cracked and simply turned into dust. Every single one of his blood cells, tissues, nerve, muscle, organ -you name it, you got it- exploded in every direction you could think of.

When the silence settled in, the lady lay like a rag doll on the ground. The only sound was of the child weeping silently as his blood slowly stopped flowing, cradling his infant of a brother in his arms.

Everything turned into a blur and white light was all that he could see when he opened his eyes from the dream that came to haunt him every day and night.

"Brother! Brother! Wake up!" a boy in his late teens shook the older as hard as possible. When the elder turned his head, he took the teen into his arms and wouldn't let go.

This was it, this was their usual morning routine, with the muffled screams of the elder and the younger shaking him violently.

The elder let out a breath of sigh as he let go of his younger brother.

"It's really tiring waking up like this every morning..." He pushed his hair back, it was getting longer and he was thinking maybe he should keep it.

"You'll get over it soon my dear brother." He grinned. The elder gave a small twitch of lips.

"Alright, up up, pack up and let's get going, there's a river downhill." he crawled out of the sleeping bag and rolled it up, the younger doing the same. Once they reached the river, they stripped themselves -they've been doing it far too many times to be awkward anymore- and took a blissful bath.

"God I needed that bath, that's the part I hate most about traveling, we rarely get decent showers..." the younger complained.

"Yeesh, stop complaining, we have more ground to cover, let's get going."

"Wait wait! Can you make that cute water pet you did the other day? you just have to make it! I'll keep it in shape! Pretty please?" The younger gave his best puppy dog eyes.

The elder cupped his hands in front of his mouth and blew, a melodious tone flowed out as the water from the river extended out in a thin line. Soon it formed into a shape of a kitten, purring quietly.

"There, now let's go." He turned and walked, his brother and the latter's new pet following close behind.

"Hehe, I'm gonna name it Coffee!" he giggled.

The elder sighed and the journey began.

* * *

_-some time later-_

"Now what did I say about bears, Chii?!" The elder said albeit loudly as they ran for their lives from the huge as bloody hell bear.

"But Heii, it isn't even-" Heii shot a glare at the younger.

"Never go near them and/or touch their babies..." Chii muttered.

"Good, now stop him for awhile, I can't work when I'm running for god's sake.." He fished out his flute from his seemingly bottomless bag.

Chii muttered a few incantations and a few swipes of hands, the bear froze on the spot, letting out loud growls. Heii played his flute, the leaves turning sharp and shooting down just surrounding the bear, effectively giving him no space to move.

"What are you waiting for? Run run!" Heii ran ahead with Chii following behind, his pet long gone. They ran until they were a safe distance away.

"Ah bloody hell, that hurts!" The elder fell sitting onto the floor, clutching his permanently damaged leg.

"This is seriously unfair, can you do something about this Chii?" his brother nodded and muttered some incantations and Heii's leg wrapped by a green glow.

"Better?"

"Much better, thanks bro."

"No prob, think you can still walk?"

"Make me a staff of something, I don't want a cane, don't make me a cane, I'll kill you."

His brother giggled before summoning the staff. It wasn't really a staff, but sort of like the outline of it. Heii took the green 'staff' and pushed himself up, stumbling a little before getting back his balance again.

"We're almost to the city, New York baby!" Chii jumped excitedly.

Heii smiled to himself, he would do anything to keep the smile on his brother's face, he wouldn't even mind doing again what he did when he was six, all for the sake of his brother.

"Well here goes all our money..." Heii playfully grinned. His brother looked at him before a wicked smile spread across his face and he punched his elder brother on the arm.

"Hahaha! We could always do street performances, magic and music, what a couple!"

"Ha! Considered you don't get caught first!" the police were a hassle to them, some street entertainment won't kill them... would it?

"Hmm, we'll work something out. What time is it?" The elder looked for his little clock in his pocket, fishing out a coffin shaped locket-watch thing. "Half past twelve, can we get something to eat? I'm starving." their stomachs rumbled as in protest to the lack of food.

"You meant food or ... that...?" The younger tried his luck again.

Heii sighed. "Don't even try to start it again, why can't you wait until you're of age, I could wait until I'm 26, can't you?"

"Aww, but - I just- we- gah! Whatever, I give up!" The younger pouted.

"Come on, don't be like that! McDonalds?" He tried his best to cheer up his dear little brother. At that, Chii's face lit up, "Really? You're paying?"

"Yeah, is that really McDonald? Why is it so freaking huge?" He wasn't exaggerating, the shop took up the space of at least 5 shops and it's a double storied. "That just means more places to sit but longer waiting lines, yes?"

Chii dragged Heii across the street towards the fast food store, Heii dreading the fats while Chii was craving for it.

"Alright alright, I get it, hurry up right? You go and order first, I'll go find us some seats, I want fries and any burger that has three layers." Heii went in search of empty seats, passing by a table of party kids, some girls pushing their friend's hands, whispering and pointing his way, and as the friend looks over, a royal blush quickly tainting her face.

He finally found an empty space and sat. He sighed, 'this is going to be a long long day.'

* * *

_-that day evening-_

"Thank You." Heii said as he took the hotel room cards and went to the lift with his brother trailing behind.

"This room is so awesome." Chii said. "Well it better be, it's costing me a lot more than the last one ..." Heii grumbled. His brother laughed.

"Well you settle in first, I'm going for dinner, call room service." He said as he walked out.

"Be careful!"

"I always am!"

* * *

1,377 words, I'm happy that's how many words i typed out for my comeback XD

Cookies and Chocolate for those who review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I hope you have a good day today, because I'm certainly not. I seriously don't like Bio, Chem, Add. Math and Physics. They're all hard as hell. That means I am absolutely not taking science stream, so I guess art stream it is.

Nevermind I still have two months until I have to choose. Stupid headstart lessons…

Disclaimer: Don't own it, nada, nope, n/a. Do I seriously have to do this every chapter?

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Heii walked into the room, stopping momentarily when he smelt a faint smell of blood. 'Blood?'

Curious, he walked as quietly as possible, following the sweet scent. The bathroom door was open and light was shining through it, a few quiet hisses could be heard.

He peeked through it and saw his brother's black hair, he relaxed.

"Chii? Hey, you oka-" Heii stopped halfway as he saw what his brother was doing. Chii was dabbing concealer on his face, halfway through the red patch on his face. When he saw his brother, he quickly covered his right cheek with his hand.

"Brother! H-hey! Haha, I was so clumsy, I was taking a walk and I accidentally ran into a light pole, how stupid is that?" Chii laughed nervously, not convincing at all.

Heii was disappointed, then in an instant the disappointment turned into anger.

"What happened Chii?! Who did this?" he snatches his brother's hand out of the way, staring at the angry red mark.

"It's nothing!"

"It's not nothing! Why didn't you kill them, why did you let them hurt you?"

"Because you said I shouldn't do it before I'm of age!" Chii shouted.

Heii blanked for a second.

"H-Heii! My hand, it hurts!" he quickly let go of his brother's hand, staring as his brother brought the hand up to his chest, looking at him in disbelief.

"Sorry!" Heii reached his hand out to his brother, much to both their surprises, Chii flinched back. Heii's heart crumbled, as if his whole person was sinking. He slowly turned and walked out, he was about to walk out the door, but a hand stopped him.

"Heii! Heii! I'm sorry! But I'm really alright! You don't need to worry!" the elder could tell that Chii was on the verge of tears, and it would kill him if his baby brother cried because of him.

"It's alright, let's go to bed for now and we can talk about it later alright?" He faked a smile.

"Alright..."

They both went to bed, Heii not wanting to leave Chii alone, sat beside him until he fell asleep. But just as he was about to head to bed, Chii started muttering and turning and twisting in his bed.

"Stop! Stop it! Get the hell away!" Heii quickly took hold of the younger's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Chii! Chii! Snap out of it!" The younger jumped awake, breathing heavily.

"Heii... Don't leave okay? I'll be fine tomorrow, just- just stay with me tonight, okay?" Heii didn't say anything and just tugged his brother back in, settling down beside his bed and started singing to his brother.

The song wasn't any normal song, it was of the language that they both created, they call it Ri. They both knew they possessed the same type of magic, therefore the same language would work only for them.

The younger was lulled to sleep, and as the elder was falling too, he swore that he would kill those who dare harm his dear brother.

The morning was not awkward at all, they were talking as usual, and as Chii promised, his wounds were healed thanks to his magic.

"Let's go to a museum today, I'm feeling like a dinosaur!" Chii fake growled as Heii tried his best to laugh.

**Heii POV**

Tonight, tonight is when the party starts, I don't care who you are, what you do, as long as you so much as lay a finger on a single hair of my brother, I will rip you out molecule by molecule.

My brother, you will never get hurt again if I can help it, I promise you that, because if you're hurt, the world's most painful experiences will dawn upon those who dare hurt you.

For now though, let's just get your smile back.

**Chii POV**

Well, at least he calmed down, I don't wanna see him mad, more so because of me. He's had enough trouble for one lifetime, even if he won't tell me, I won't look over it. He's the only person I have and ever need, I will never do anything to make him leave me.

My dear brother, you won't tell me where our parents are, you won't tell me your nightmares, but I'll always be there for you.

For now, let's bask in the joy of being together.

**Third person POV**

_-Night time back at the hotel-_

"Brother! I'm going out, don't you dare take a step out of this hotel room, understand?" Heii's tone was serious.

"Aye aye!" Chii smiled back. His brother was going out to 'satisfy his desire' as he says it.

"Good, now go to bed, good night butterfly." He waved and locked the door as he went out. He smiled when he faintly hear a goodnight from his brother.

As he impatiently stepped out of the hotel and into the back alleyway, a low animalistic growl escaped his throat. Those idiots will pay for yesterday.

He sniffed the air and quickly pin pointed their location. With a mumble of words in a melodious voice, he was gone in a snap.

The idiots were hanging in a dimly lit back alley. Heii walked with his hands in his jacket pocket. He knew they were going to spring on him, but they didn't know what was coming their way.

"Come on out little rats, I've got a surprise for you." The three idiots hiding behind the walls froze, before taking out knives from their pocket.

"Well you knew we were here, I'll give you credits for that, but you just got a one way ticket to hell old man!" The one at the front with dyed golden hair smirked.

Heii smirked back. "Well that's quite all right, I never believed there was a heaven anyway, and by the way, I'm not that old." The three boys growled and sprang for Heii.

"**Stop.**" A heavy voice rang in their heads, their limbs stopped without so much as a hint of resistance.

"**Sit.**" Heii commanded as if talking to dogs.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" The one with the brown hair shouted, sitting down too.

"**Hush.** Now be careful about language. As for your incomplete and impolitely built question, I'm simply restraining you. And remember yesterday? Well you see, they boy you 'roughed up' yesterday, was of my blood, and _whoever messes with my blood, messes with me_." Heii's eyes turned from his usual forest green into a blood red.

"Ha! That wimpy kid yesterday? He was a piece of cake!" the blonde.

*Crack* "AUGHHH!" The blonde's left leg was bent the way that should never be possible.

"Listen here foolish mortals, you do not raise your voice to me, my voice is absolute, you will suffer and it will be beyond the ends of this world." The dark heavy voice filled their minds.

The other two rats gulped before they were convulsed in pain and agony, every single bone in their body down to their very toes was being squished and pressured to break, the not so important ones already broken in more pieces than half.

The alley was filled with screams but Heii didn't bother, this was a secluded place, no one will be coming to their aid anytime soon.

"I will rip you out. **cell. by. cell.**"

**(A/N: When you see weird words from now on, they're either spells, or I just typed something wrong. Psh! It'll be obvious.)**

"_Ishqpeni_!" Their blood was going against what was normal, flowing backwards, ruining the entire system. The blood was starting to clot as it was never supposed to flow backwards, and the valves were preventing them from flowing backwards.

"_Hage Miskeganwt_!" The knives in their hands were being directed to arteries and veins, their pathetic limbs moving despite the beyond recognition pain the owners were going through.

Blood spurted out a high speed, the pressure applied in their body forcing body fluids, blood and flesh, anything movable, out.

But of course, what would be torture if the victims themselves were dead?

Their hearts beat at a slow pace, but still beating nonetheless.

"I'll take pity on you pathetic humans, your blood will probably run out by sun rise tomorrow, but until then, have fun." Heii smirked, his red eyes slowly going back to green.

He pulled up his hood and hummed a tune as he slowly walked out of the alley and into the deserted streets, his satisfaction was filled to the max, after all, nothing feeds the demon heart better than other's pain and agony.

He skipped his usual night meal today, despite that, he was fully sated.

"Sleep, here I come~" he sing-songed.

* * *

"I'm serious, the 3 shits were screaming bloody murder, and this guy just walked away." Natasha said as they all stayed silent for a while, pondering the possibilities of a new enemy.

"Then we should confront this enemy-to-be of ours and give him or her a mighty painful beating." Thor boomed.

"If it's you then it's all right, but if it's any other of us, we'll just be sending our own deaths." Tony rubbed his chin.

"I think this might be related to Loki." Natasha said. At the mention of his brother's name, Thor perked up.

"You are assuming that Loki is behind this attack? Remember, he is on his 5 year probation."

"I'm not entirely sure, but this guy was definitely using magic."

"Well, we cannot make assumptions with just a guess, we should investigate, but for now, just keep a sharper eye when you're patrolling." Steve ordered.

"Aye aye captain." everyone replied, long since agreed that Steve was team leader.

Natasha was still suspecting Loki about yesterday's incident. But was it Loki? He couldn't be so reckless to do these things during his probation, could he?

Natasha shook her head, she had to stop assuming, she needed to find evidence. The victims were beyond saving so they were probably dead by now.

"Just in time. Sit back down, I have a matter to discuss, an important matter." Fury walked in and stood at the head of the meeting table.

"I just got intel today, yesterday there were suspicious detection of magic in an unnamed alley. I had someone check up on it, and it wasn't Loki's magic." Thor gave out a sigh at that, so his brother hadn't been stupid.

"But it is not of any registered profile. This afternoon, Agent Coulson is bringing them in for the usual profiling. Captain, I suggest you to attend it, I will be there too."

"You should just offer them a place at my place while you're at it." Tony huffed.

"Wait Tony, that's a good idea. Keep an eye on them yes?" Natasha smirked.

"Then it is done. Stark, make space in that tower of yours." Fury said as he walked out in a hurry with Steve following behind.

Stark smirked when he noticed he had more toys to play with. Because let's face it, Tony will never gawk...

Heii and Chii walked out of the hotel with their bags in tow.

"So where to today?" Heii asked his brother.

Chii was about to suggest the supermarket to get some food when -literally- men in black stepped in on their view.

Chii's magic sparked on his fingertips and he took a step forward. Heii's hand came and blocked him from advancing any further.

* * *

Alright! Done! Celebration baby! Lol, I'm going crazy… So a few things:

Why they call their language Ri will be explained next or next next chapter or so, not sure yet :P

Seriously, their language isn't even real words, I'm just making them up when I look around my surrounding and manipulate whatever words I see… lol, wine labels XD

I'm SOOOO SORRY! I wanted to post this this morning when i remembered yesterday night that i forgot to do it yesterday, then i forgot this morning and i only remembered on the way to school, then when i came back home i fell asleep on my bed, then after that i ate dinner, halfway through dinner i remembered i needed to post this, so i pulled out my laptop and wala!

Thanks very much to **Seeing Sasha **for reviewing! Lots of chocolate and cookies to you!

Curry puff and Popitos for those who review :D and of course, my love too 3 Who am I kidding, nobody wants my love -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so late, my mind's been kinda off these days. I went to Big Bang's concert last saturday, OH MY GOD IT IS THE FANTASTIC TO THE BABY! even though they looked like rice from where i sat -the last row of seats in the stadium- they sound orgasmic, yes i said that. No no, they are just really freaking Fantastic. but the screens were freaking small so basically it's like i'm blind in the concert...

Kay, chapter 3 is kind of boring, just filling in things, i can't promise next chapter will be interesting but i'll try my best. Here you go. :)

"Talking…"

'thinking…'

"_Heii and Chii talking in their own language that nobody else understands…"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"We are agents from SHIELD and we would like you to come with us." Two men in black stood beside the brothers.

"And why would we do that?" Heii's eyebrows rose.

"Don't worry. We are not taking you into custody, it's just certain procedure." Agent Coulson came out from behind the two men.

"Procedure?" The younger asked.

"Yes, supernatural beings procedure."

Before Chii opened his mouth again, Heii whispered to him. "_Let's see what they have for us then, brother._"

"Alright, so where are we going?"

"Oh, that's confidential, but don't worry, you will not be in harm's way." Agent Coulson said.

"Well, pleasure working with you, name's Heii, he's Chii."

"I am Agent Coulson, we'll be there in a few minutes, just take some time and relax." They were already in the car on the way to headquarters, to meet Director Fury, and maybe Captain America.

_"Are you sure it's safe, I don't really feel like dying before time..."_ Chii hugged closer to his brother.

_"It's alright, I'm here to protect you."_ Heii smiled and pumped his fist against his heart. Chii laughed at that.

Heii would have to be careful though, it was dangerous to follow them. One, because they knew they were supernatural. Two, well because generally, following random strangers around isn't good.

"_Chii, think you could put an invisible one on my leg, if I limp I'm going to look weak_." Heii sighed, what a bother that leg of his was.

"_Sure_." Chii muttered the spell under his breath, made a few small mostly unnoticeable hand motions. Heii breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the invisible leg brace under his black jeans. Agent Coulson shifted uncomfortably, sometimes not understanding what other people were saying was actually more disturbing than you could've thought it was.

"Rest assured agent Coulson, I was just calming my brother down, he gets nervous about these formal things."

"Ah, I see. Well don't worry too much, it's just registering into the records and filling in some of your personal details. Captain America will be there, if it makes you feel any better."

"Alright we're here."

They got off the car and went through the metal doors and into the cold corridor. They passed through door after door, all with every kind of security measure you can think of. "This is the last one, I promise." Agent Coulson said as they neared door with two guards standing at the side holding two metal sticks.

"Metal detectors, you're going to have to leave everything metal you have out here." One of the guards held out a tray for them.

"Ehehehe..." Heii chucked nervously, Chii just laughed at his brother.

Chii reached into his pocket and took out his phone, a few blocks of solid metal, a few pens, and his wallet. He pulled out his laptop from his backpack and raised both his hands. The other guard scanned him and Chii smiled when it didn't beep.

Heii was a whole different story. He reached into his black trench coat's pocket and took out a handful of guitar picks, picking out the metal ones and putting it on the tray while keeping the rest of the plastic ones. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out several daggers, shurikens, pen knives, and needles. He flipped his backpack onto his front and took out his laptop, wallet and phone. He bent down and reached into his shoe and plucked out a knife. "That's all."

The guard scanned him literally from head to toe, but before it could reach his toe, it beeped on his left leg. The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Errr.. That's built in..." He grinned sheepishly. They didn't ask anymore but kept in their mind to pay closer attention to the elder of the brothers.

They walked in and were greeted by Fury's expressionless face and the Captain's bright blue eyes.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you, I'm Steve Rogers, you can call me Steve." The Captain offered his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Steve. My name's Wang Ri Heii, you can call me Heii." He grasped Steve's hand and gave a firm shake. Chii was kind of hiding behind Heii. But when Steve offered his hand to Chii, he was a little shocked, his brother was always the one to do the formal greetings, but his brother had left out his name.

"Uh hey, I'm Wang Ri Chii, you can call me Chii." He grabbed the captain's hand and shook.

"And I presume you are Director Fury, yes?" Heii reached out for Fury to shake. The director looked a little hesitant before reaching out and shaking his hand, Heii smirked.

"Alright, the reason I called you here was to get a file on you both, because apparently our wide base of information does not have a single trace of information on both of you." Fury led the way to the meeting table.

"Just stamp your thumbprints onto this column here and fill out the rest."

"We get to fill it in ourselves? What if we lie?" Chii asked, intrigued.

"Do you see those cameras at the side? They're sort of like lie detectors." Heii spoke before anyone could say anything else.

The other three occupants in the room mentally filed in the elder brother's observation abilities.

**HEII'S POV**

Haha, they seemed shocked that I know, how could I not know? One does not simply walk into an unknown territory without digging up as much information as possible about that place.

Back to the form, it looks like school all over again, not that I attended long enough to remember anyway...

So it went like this:

Name: Wang Ri Heii.

Age: 26.

Gender: Male.

Sexuality, wait what? Why in the world do they need my sexuality? I looked over to my brother, I saw he left that empty too, but he had a red tinge in his cheeks, I nudged him with my elbow and wiggled my eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up." He said as he turned back to his form. Then I guess I'll just leave it empty too.

Occupation: street performer. (Haha, let's hope my brother writes the same thing.)

Eye colour: Pretty Forest Green. (No need to tell them the other colour.)

I could see my brother peeking over to see what I had filled and how I filled it, probably didn't know what to write for his, oh my cute little Hotue (brother).

Skin colour: Pale-ish light brown?

Hair colour: Black.

Height: 175cm.

Species: Don't know.

Source/reason of power: It's in me I guess.

-Family-

Mother: Don't remember.

Father: Don't remember.

Siblings:

Younger brother - Wang Ri Chii

Background: We travel around. (Because fuck, no way am I telling you that.)

Criminal Records: Okay this is getting insulting... So I left that blank.

-Supernatural Ability Details-

Type of ability: magic. (Technically I'm not lying because I have absolutely no idea what type of power mine is considered as.)

Super-strength: None

Super-speed: None

Well that was easy, not as many questions as I would have thought. I passed the form back to the Director.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Fury looked over both their forms, comparing them, taking notice of the 'don't know's and 'don't remember's.

"You don't know what you are?" Fury asked again, making sure.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here." Heii said. It was the truth, he had an inkling to what they are, but he wasn't sure, and you don't write what you're not sure down on official documents.

"Could you show us your abilities?" Steve spoke up when he saw all they had written was 'magic'. And he wanted to see if what Agent Natasha had seen yesterday had anything to do with these two.

"Sure, what do you want me to do it on?" Heii shrugged, no big deal, no reason to not show them if they aren't going to kill them.

"How about water?" Heii looked around and saw the cup of water sitting right in front of his face, meant for him to drink.

"Better, let's kill two birds with one stone. Chii, make coffee." Chii nodded and waited for his brother to pass him the water.

Heii cupped his hands around his lips, closed his eyes and blew (like those animal call things). Fury and Steve watched in not so much amazement as the water came up in one thin line and flowed elegantly towards Chii.

The younger of the brothers muttered a few words and moved his finger like a puppet master manipulating his puppets. The water had taken a shape of a kitten with a green glow around it. Chii giggled as he let go and let the kitten run towards Steve and cuddle up to his muscled arms. Heii put his hands down and opened his eyes, laughing a little as he saw the Captain trying his best to pet the kitten softly.

"It's alright, it won't break, my magic is stronger than that." Chii gave a warm smile to Steve. The captain smiled back and scooped the kitten up into his arms and cradled it.

'He looks so cute!' Chii giggled inwardly, then stopped. 'Did I just call the captain cute? You need to snap out of it Chii! You haven't met him for 24 hours and you think he's cute already, snap out of it!' He scolded himself.

His concentration wavered, the magic containing the kitten disrupted and water splashed down the Captain's suit.

"Omo! I'm sorry! I got distracted..."

Heii whistled again as the water pulled out of Steve's blue spandex and back into the cup.

"There, problem solved." Heii smiled victoriously.

"Is this what you do when you meant by street performer?" Fury asked.

They looked at him and nodded.

"Anyway, doesn't matter what we do. The streets of NYC is filled with cops, they'll be on our asses before we even get a penny." Heii sighed.

Chii laughed.

"Will you be traveling elsewhere anytime soon?" Steve asked concerned.

"Probably not, maybe gonna pick up a few odd jobs here and there." Heii shrugged.

"I have a better proposition for you." Fury jumped at the chance.

Heii raised his eyebrows. Inside his head he was celebrating, everything was going according to plan, if he offers what Heii thinks he's going to offer, he won't have to find ways to get money to afford hotels anymore.

"Stay and help out The Avengers, you can stay at the Stark Tower if you wish it." Steve said.

Just as Chii was about to turn down the offer Heii spoke up, "That's a good offer, we'll take it. God knows I ain't gonna get a decent job." he muttered the last part.

In his heart he danced with joy, things were beginning to get exciting. But what he didn't know, was that the reason for them staying was worlds apart from what Steve had just told them.

"Do you have anything else to attend to? If you do not then I can bring you to the Tower now, and get formally introduced to the Avengers." Steve offered.

Heii smiled in agreement. They went out -taking all their 'metal' with them as well- and into the car they came in, destination being the Stark Tower.

Steve contemplated trying out his luck and seeing if they had a reaction if he brought up the incident yesterday, but he decided better let the master assassins do their job.

"So, powers?" Steve tried to make small talk. "Yup, had it since I was small. Comes in handy at some times." Heii grinned.

"Haha, 'handy' being getting food and a roof over our heads." Chii laughed. "Yeah, we never use our powers as fancy as you guys use it. The famous Avengers, saving the world, and us, the kids that use their power to get food, what a joke." Heii meant it to be a light-hearted joke, and he was lucky Steve didn't think anything of it.

"I'm sure your powers can be of use to help save the world too, I believe your powers to be much more advanced than you let on." Steve said.

"Smart, as expected from the super soldier." Chii chided in.

* * *

Have a good day everybody. :)

T.O.P's sexy glare and Chocolate Volcano for those who review =)

And last but not least, thank you to **Seeing Sasha** and **AkuRoku Lover **for reviewing :D I'm playing Fantastic Baby for you guys, Fantastic to the max.


	4. Chapter 4

I''m so goddamn sorry it took so long! I keep on forgetting to update and I'm stuck on how to write this... Dont worry though, there's probably a few more chapters before the stuck part...and holidays are here so I'm catching up on my movies to the point where I have no more movies to watch...

Nothing much happening in this chapter, because I seriously suck at hurrying things up, just let it go slowly kay? Thanks a lot guys.

* * *

When they arrived, they got off and the captain let the brothers stare at the huge building for a few minutes before ushering them inside. They were greeted by Natasha and Clint.

"Hey, name's Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff." They shook hands. "Clint Barton, Hawkeye." They shook.

"I'm Heii, this is my brother, Chii." Heii smiled back. "Nice to meet you." Chii smiled that adorable smile of his.

Chii reminded Natasha of a hyperactive puppy, cute and cuddly, not that she would ever admit it.

"Let's go up and meet the others, I'm sure they're all eager to meet the new mages."

In the elevator, Natasha was thinking. The elder one, Heii, looked sort of like the person she saw yesterday, she would have to use her interrogating skills again, but maybe not today, let them settle in first, get comfortable enough to open up.

Heii and Chii was a openly staring at all the contraptions in Stark's building, never in their life had they seen such advanced technology.

"This is very overwhelming..." Heii muttered as they moved towards the living room.

"Hello, welcome to my humble abode, I see you're very much gawking at all my awesomeness, thank you very much, no need to be surprised, I'm a genius after all!" Tony widened his arms before putting it down when he faced the mages. Natasha snorted.

Heii just smiled, acting oblivious to Tony's narcissism.

When Thor stood up, Heii and Chii both took a step back, mirroring each other. "Do I frighten you? I am sorry if I did." Thor looked sad.

"No no! You're just_ really_ tall is all." Heii raised both his hands in front of his chest as if saying 'no offense'.

"Oh I see. Well, if it makes you feel any better, Stark is much shorter than I am. I am Thor, son of Odin." He shook their hands and gave his big smile.

"This guy here is Dr. Bruce Banner, codename hulk." Tony clapped Bruce on the back and smiled his usual tooth flashing smile. Steve gave him a warning glare.

"Hello all, I'm Heii, this here's my brother, Chii." He pushed his brother in front of him, after noticing him staring at the captain.

"Hey! Don't push me! Hi, name's Chii!" he gave his cutest smile and cocked his head to one side.

"See, this is called cute! Tasha you should learn from him!" By now Heii was starting to feel irritated by Tony, and he decided he wanted to ignore Tony unless it was absolutely necessary to talk to him.

A knife flew by right beside Tony's head and stabbed into the concrete wall behind him. "No cute jokes, noted." He said as he walked to the bar and chose the most alcoholic drink he could find.

Just then, Chii's stomach made a noise, indicating he was hungry -very embarrassingly-. Chii's face flushed as he shook down his bangs to cover his eyes. Everyone, except Tony, laughed at the cute teen.

"Let us make our own meal to invite our new friends!" Thor boomed out. They all filed away to the kitchen and dining area. Heii and Chii was ushered to sit down and wait while the others set the table and made lunch.

"Do you guys eat spaghetti? Cheese or tomato?"

"Do you have gravy? We like gravy." Chii grinned. "Yea sure, no prob." Tony set down his glass of scotch and the bottle beside Heii, "Scotch? Wine? Or maybe beer?" Tony offered, not caring whether they were legal or not, which they are.

"I'll have a beer, I don't like heavy stuff during food. And no, you don't get to drink Chii." The younger pouted and folded his arms.

"Isn't he legal already?" It was already quite obvious he was. "I am, but Heii just doesn't want me drinking." Heii gave a bright smile to his brother and petted his head.

"Well whatever, here's your beer." Every else sat down, Steve sitting beside Chii made him blush a shade redder, which Heii just raised his eyebrows at.

Halfway through the meal, Heii was scooping up his spaghetti and passing it onto Chii plate, it looked like he didn't eat at all. Everyone was staring as he scooped scoop after scoop from his own plate and gave it to his brother, Bruce was the first to look away, passing it as just not feeling like eating.

"What's wrong with my food?" Natasha inquired with her threatening tone, left brow rising.

"No no, Nothing's wrong, just didn't feel like eating much, and my baby brother's growing, he needs to eat more, god forbid him to turn into a stick." He raised the beer and drank after he finished talking. Everyone else just looked away and started eating their portion again.

"So, what do you guys do when you aren't fighting crime?" The silence was broken with Heii's question, his plate now empty.

"We usually just do what we normally do before the Avengers were formed. Clint and I work on Shield stuff." Natasha said. "I'm usually down at the lab with Tony." Bruce.

"Thor mostly just stays in front of the TV the whole day, sometimes he comes down to the training room with me." Tony snorted, "Yeah, and freedom in tights is ALWAYS training, go easy on the punching bags will ya? They hurt too."

"Then you must be super strong in the bedroom huh." Heii smirked while Chii just stared at his brother giving him the 'what the fuck' look. Tony and Clint were the only people who laughed at Heii's bedroom joke.

"I'm starting to like him already, welcome to the team." Tony gave Heii a slap on the back. "Last one to finish washes all the plates." Natasha said, trying to stop Tony from talking.

"Hey hey! That's not fair, he gave me his share of the food!" Chii whined. "Then I suggest you start chugging it down now." Natasha ignored the cute whine.

In the end, Chii was the last one to finish and he blamed it on his brother. "You wash it!" He folded his arm and looked away from his brother. "Yah! You're always like that. Fine, then go away and don't bother me." He chased them out of the kitchen.

"Well me and Bruce are going down to the lab, you can just chill with Thor in the living room, watch some movies, ask Jarvis to play them." With that said he pulled Bruce along to the elevator and disappeared.

"We'll be back for dinner." Natasha and Clint walked out. "I could take it easy today and watch movies with you guys, what do you want to watch?" Steve and Thor sat down on the couch leaving a space in the middle for Chii.

"I'm not sure... How about the little mermaid?"

"Little mermaid it is then, Jarvis?" Steve said up to the ceiling, still not getting used to talking to mid-air. "Little Mermaid is now playing, sir." "Thank you." He just couldn't stop himself from thanking the AI, it was just in his nature.

5 minutes later Heii walked in, eyes droopy and shoulders shagging. He dropped himself onto the two person couch with his legs hanging off the armrest and without a word, fell asleep. Chii paid no mind to his brother and continued to watch his show.

When night came, Heii was jolted awake by his brother. "Wake up, you're twitching already." Chii told him in their language that he supposed only they understood.

"Oh god, I'm so tired..." Heii said, rubbing his eye as he sat up. He blinked a few time, "Is it night time already? Please say it is, I'm going to die..."

"Yeah it's night already, what do you mean you're going to die?" Steve stood up. "No nothing, just tired... you know, I don't really feel like eating, I'm just gonna go and sleep now." He started getting up and walking towards the elevator then stopped.

"Wait, I don't know where my room is..." he sighed.

"Jarvis, show Heii to his room, the one next to Steve's." Heii nodded to Tony before dragging his feet into the elevator.

"Oh and Chii, your room is the one opposite to Steve's, I'm sure he can show you the way later." Tony gave his evil smirk. Now it was Chii's turn to sigh, he's gonna be teased a lot more from now on.

**-HEII'S ROOM -**

"Jarvis, can you keep a secret?" Heii felt kind of silly talking to the walls.

"Certainly, Mr. Wang." Heii laughed at the name. "No no, just call me Heii, it feels weird when you call me Wang. Erm, I'm gonna go out now, can you not tell the others?"

"I mean, don't inform them, unless they ask." Heii added as an afterthought.

"Certainly, sir." Heii sighed. He tightened his trench coat and grabbed his knives. He sang a low note and disappeared.

When he returned later that night, he had blood coating his lips and teeth, some dripping down his neck. He didn't even take off his clothes before turning on the shower and stood under the hot hissing water.

The water traveled down, cleaning his lips, teeth, hands and clothes of the fresh blood, the water around his legs turning crimson red. He slowly stripped himself, rubbing the clothes a few times to rid the blood before hanging it up on the shower rack to dry. He bathed and brushed his teeth, put on his night clothes and lied down on the bed. Before he slept, he reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of cloth and placed it on his mouth, muffling any sounds coming out of him, before finally getting pulled into a deep sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

Pizza and melted cheese macaroni for those who review!

Thanks to **S. Rune **for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I think it's been a long time since i last updated, i'm sorry, it's holidays now and i mostly sleep till 12 :P kay, and i'm kinda stuck, so the next update will be late :(

* * *

Chii bolted upright when he heard the cries and screams, ran out of his room and into his brother's room, quickly taking hold of his brother and shaking him awake.

"Heii! Heii! Wake up! You're alright! Come on!" He hugged his brother when he finally came to. Heii sat there and blinked a couple of times, before looking down at the roll of cloth of the floor, he cursed.

"Was it loud?" He took in his room, glass windows shattered, the walls cracked and metals dented. "No, nevermind, it was bad."

When he swung his legs off the bed, the rest of the Avengers were already by the door, Natasha with her arms folded, Clint and Tony looking pissed that someone woke them up, Bruce looking as calm as he can be, Thor and Steve with their most caring looks.

"No no, it's Kay, I'm alright now, go back to sleep, it's only-" He looked at the shattered but still working clock beside his bed "-6 in the morning."

They took in the mess that was his room. "You have some serious explaining to do." Natasha folded her arms. "Whatever explaining he has to do, let's just leave it till morning alright? Now everyone go back to bed, it's way too early to be up." Tony yawned and walked off with the other slowly trailing. Natasha gave him a disapproving glance before walking off herself, leaving Chii and Heii alone in the room.

"I'm okay now, I'm going down to make breakfast, you go on back to sleep." Heii said as he saw his brother's tired face. "Alright, I think you should get a new room." Chii smiled at his brother.

"Nah, I'll just fix it, now go on, shoo!" He pushed his brother back into his room before going back and repairing his room with the few notes and some flute here and there. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and put on a long sleeve black and green long sleeve and a pair of white skinny jeans and went to make breakfast.

"What to make, what to make..." he chewed on his thumb before snapping his fingers, "Chocolate muffin!" he began pulling out ingredients from left and right, careful not to get his white jeans dirty.

By the time the ingredients ran out, he had 54 muffins stacked neatly on the island counter. He grabbed one and started munching on it after cleaning up the kitchen top. He sighed at the taste of chocolate, his favourite flavour in the whole wide world that nothing could replace, he once said if everyone in the world disappears, the first thing he would do was go in all the chocolate shops and eat all the chocolates.

He sat down on the dining table with his cup of Milo in hand. He looked at the clock, he had been baking for the last 2 hours.

The first one to walk into the dining room was Steve, who was drenched in sweat from head to toe, looking even more sexy in his now see through white top. "Looking sexy there Cap'." Heii grinned when the good captain turned a shade redder.

"So the Captain's your type eh?" Tony walked in, AC/DC T-shirt and sweat pants, normal. "Not really, but technically, anyone that can kiss good is my type, rocking leather is just an extra."

"What the hell are you guys talking about this early in the mo- oh muffins!" Natasha beamed at the stack of muffins before taking a few and making herself a coffee and happily sitting down and ignoring the rest of the world.

"Did you bake these?" Clint took one up and looked closer for inspection. "Yeah, I like chocolate." Heii smiled like a little boy. Soon, the rest of the Avengers walked in and got their daily dose of coffee, Thor gulping down the muffins like water and Chii coming in last with only one piece of muffin left. He dived for it.

"Did you really have to dive for it?" Bruce asked, slightly amused.

"Yes! My brother's muffins are to die for, in this case, to dive for!" he laughed at his one joke. "Oh it's so cold!" Heii fake shivered. Chii ignored his brother and proceeded to make himself a cup of Milo.

"Alright, after this, I want everyone in the living room, Heii, you have some explaining to do." Heii frowned. "But I made you all muffins, can't we just forget it?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"It was just nightmares!" Heii huffed.

"Let the poor guy go Tasha, nobody wants other people snooping round their past." Clint said, helping Heii out. Natasha grumbled at the nickname before muttering a fine.

"Thank you Clint! I'll make you food next time."

"Birdseeds!" Tony shouted out. Clint glared at him. The rest of the table's occupants laughed. Oh how Heii and Chii like the atmosphere, they hoped they could stay here, running around was getting boring and tiring.

"I could use some training today, can I go with you Captain?" Heii looked at Steve. "Sure, no problem, would your brother like to follow?"

"No! Let's just have some 'us' bonding time, eh Cap'?" Heii answered for his brother. Tony 'oh'ed as Clint laughed.

"Does Wangson wish to join me at the Television?" Chii cocked an eyebrow at the weird name, "Yeah sure! Call me Chii, Wangson sounds soo... I dunno.. weird... If you don't like Chii you could also call me Ri, but then I wouldn't know if you were calling me or my brother... Maybe Ri Chii? But it's a mouthful, nah, Chii'll do." He smiled brightly.

"Alright..." Heii grabbed the Captain's hand and dragged him off to the training ground while the others went to do whatever they did.

"So, what do you want to start with?" Heii thought for a moment. "I'm not that good at hand to hand combat, my magic- no no, that would hurt you, what else can I do..." He sat down crossed leg and thought hard.

"I won't get hurt from your magic if you don't use too much, super serum remember?" Heii shook his head. "No, it'll give you mental horrors, trust me, I know."

Steve sighed, then perked up. "You can stop hiding you know." He glanced at the pillar nearest to the elevator, Tony walked out with his hands up.

"Alright, you got me! What was that mental horror you were talking about?" Tony was absolutely curious at something new, and currently, Heii and Chii were his new toys.

"Like, I dunno, I never did it on myself, but my other... companions said it was like you couldn't get the feel of privacy, like someone is invading your mind even though I stopped the magic, the after effects will stay for quite some time, longest a year, shortest a day or two. Depends on your brain capacity and the ability to adapt yourself I guess."

"Do it on me! I'm a genius, my brain can absorb anything thrown its way. And what would I be without the ability to adapt myself?" Heii stared at Tony, glared at him, Tony almost thought Heii was going to bare his teeth and snarl at him.

He shook his head, "It's dangerous, I never use it unless I really want or need to." Tony crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I'm pretty sure I've been through a lot more than just a slight invading in privacy. Come on come on! Bring it! Oh, I bet you aren't doing it because you probably can't do it impromptu can you? So you're just bragging?" Tony changed tactics when he knew he couldn't persuade Heii to do it on him.

Tony saw a nerve pop, perfect, he thought, just a little bit more. "You probably don't want to look weak in front of The Captain America so you had to brag about something you couldn't d-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Heii's voice rang hot and heavy in Tony's head. His legs underneath him gave out due to shock, he ended up sitting awkwardly on the floor. He heard nothing as he saw Heii shoot up and turned to look at him.

His eyes were the first thing that Tony noticed. The place that used to be a nice forest green had been replaced by a bloody crimson red. The next thing he knew, those eyes grew wide before shutting and the host sitting back down onto the floor, rubbing at his eyes.

Tony could hear again, and he heard Steve beside him, shaking him, asking of he was alright. He looked at Steve and immediately got back his mode. "I'm fine I'm fine, relax, not much damage done."

"_Don't test me._" Heii spat out with all the venom he could muster –which was a lot- before standing up and getting in the elevator, probably going back to his room.

"What happened? Heii just said shut up and you instantly fell."

"You didn't hear it? So I guess he could direct it at a person. What I heard is, when he said Shut up, it was inside my head. Like a voice controlling your every movement. But I still had my own thoughts, so it wouldn't be counted as hypnotized... Maybe body manipulation?" He didn't even bother to check if he was alright, just wanted to know what magic his new toys possessed.

"Are you sure you're alright, you're looking slightly pale." Steve ignored Tony's theory of Heii's powers.

"I'm fine I'm fine, a glass of whiskey and my colour'll find it's way back. Body manipulation, very interesting, I wonder what he can make people do..." he went off into his own thoughts.

"Stark, didn't you hear him? He said it was dangerous, he knows his own powers, don't you go looking for trouble." Steve said sternly.

"Yes yes, I heard you the first time mom. Now you just continue growing your muscles -if that was even possible- and I'll go down to my lab." Tony stood up and waved to Steve before going back into the elevator.

Steve stared after him. Now his sparring partner was gone, he had to train alone again, unless Thor decides to come down and train with him, which was quite unlikely.

* * *

Kay, Ice for those who review :D

Thank you to **S. Rune **for reviewing, love ya :D

_Logr, Os, Kaen, Isa_

__can anyone figure it out? :P I've been learning recently XD


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize guys, for me being so bloody late. I'll leave the notes to the end because I'm feeling so guilty. Apologies.

'thinking'

"talking"

_"Heii and Chii and their secret language"_

* * *

(6)

"I see you have a good relationship with your brother." Thor said while they watched the history channel.

"Pretty much, we've been together since I can remember, but sometimes he can be a tad bit overprotective." Chii smiled as he remembered his moments with his brother.

"You should do well to appreciate your brother, you do not know when he would not be by your side anymore."

"I know, I love and appreciate him very much."

"I wish my brotherhood with Loki would go back to the way it was, I enjoyed spending my time around the god of mischief, troublesome as it may be." Thor sounded longing.

"I heard about Loki from Steve, sad what happened between you two. Maybe your father was too cruel to hide it from him about who he was. Really, because if I had someone who could tell me what I was, I would love to know."

"You do not know of what you are? Surely your parents would have told you of your own kind." Thor said sounding surprised.

"No... My- our parents, I don't know who they are, I've never seen them before. Heii raised me up as far as I can remember, I tried asking him about it, but whenever I did, he would just look really mad and told me to forget it. But I mean, who would just forget about it? Who wouldn't want to know who their parents were?" Chii sighed.

"Maybe your brother has his reasons why he withholds information from you."

"What reasons could it be that he would not tell me of my parents and of what I am?"

"I do not know, but as the humans say it, every action has it's reasons."

"I guess so, but still, it makes me sad." Chii sighed again.

* * *

Behind the wall turning to the living room, Heii leaned on the wall and ran a hand through his hair.

'What do I have to do, to get you to stop remembering them?' he thought bitterly.

"Hey! Why're you standing here? Aren't you gonna go in?" Heii's eyes opened wide, his brother probably heard that, and he probably knew about him eavesdropping on them. Heii grunted and walked into the living room with Natasha and Clint behind him.

"Change to the news channel for awhile, there's something interesting on." Chii changed the channel at Natasha's request.

"People are advised not to go out after sun down because there seems to be assassinations happening around town lately." Natasha looked at Heii and Chii's reactions, nothing.

"The police believes that the killer is a psychotic killer. Apparently, the hearts of the victims were ripped out and were no where to be found. The victims, all homeless people, were all left in dark alleyways." Natasha continued looking at them, Heii looked calm, Chii's eyes widened and looked at his brother before quickly noticing his mistake and looking away.

But it was too late, Natasha and Clint had already saw it. And now they had a clue, that these assassinations had something to do with these two magicians?

"The killer must be really fucked up in the head." Heii cringed his face up, making it look like he was disgusted at the killer, but really, it was because calling himself fucked up in the head wasn't really that far from reality.

"You would be surprised how many people in this world is fucked up in the head." Natasha said, eye still subtly looking at the two brothers.

"I hope this is not the doing of my brother." Thor said sadly.

"Do you think me that stupid to do something of that magnitude of stupidity in my probation?" A cool silky voice flowed out from a

tall-not-quite-muscular-black-haired-green-eyed god of mischief.

"Brother! What graces us with your presence?" Thor stood up to hug his brother only to be stopped by his hand.

"I am not your brother, stop being so ignorant. I am here because I heard your leader has picked up magic users." Loki strolled in and eyed the only two unknown people on the couch, which he assumed were who he was looking for.

Heii and Chii were conversing in what sounded like a load of mumbo jumbo to the others, and then the brothers were laughing. "Ermm, we're still here." Natasha said, looking at the two weirdly. The two looked at the others, then at each other, then burst out in laughter again.

"I am surprised that there is still a language in the nine realms that I could not comprehend." Loki said without much emotion.

"I'm sorry, that was our language, we were just kinda sorta born with it, like our magic I suppose." They both shrugged.

"Fury's going to be calling for a meeting in three, two, one." In that second all of their phones started ringing at the same time.

The tellie buzzed and changed to Fury's face.

"Stark, get the captain and get to the living room with the others." A few minutes passed in silence until the elevator dinged and both Tony and Steve stepped out. "I thought smoke was going to fan out beside you guys." Heii said, truly amazed at the scene.

"You know what? I should add that effect. JARVIS, note that down for me later." "Yes sir."

"Listen here Avengers, the news you saw just now was no act of an ordinary human, I want you all to watch out and take shifts securing the city, any person that comes out after 8, you check on them and escort them back home if they are ordinary civilians, and if not, you know what to do. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Tony mock saluted. Fury in the screen rubbed his temples and sighed as the video went out.

"So dinner, anyone up for it? We're all here anyway. Let's order pizza, JARVIS, get the usuals. Oh wait, hey Harry Potters, what pizza do you guys want?" Tony's words bled out.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Heii said.

"I'll have island supreme!" Chii beamed.

"You midgardians feast on such junk, I shall pass this meal and piece together my own meal." Loki walks out of the living room, probably toward the kitchen to piece together his non-junk meal.

"Hn, suite yourself. JARVIS, pizza order, chop chop!" Jarvis replies with the usual 'yes sir'.

Everyone sits back down on the couches and starts talking about whatever they talk about while waiting for the pizza. Chii drags Heii to the most corner of the couches and start bleeding out sentences.

_"What are you gonna do? You can't feast if they patrol every night, and there're no animals around here."_ Heii puts a hand up to stop his brother.

_"I can stand a few days without food, we can figure this out somehow, anyway, don't worry, now you see why it's so much easier to get to eat human food."_ Heii grinned weakly.

_"No you can't, you skipped a night yesterday and you look like you went through hell and back. You need it, there's no other way."_ Heii sighed. His brother was right, he needed it.

_"But hey, let me tell you something, last year when I first started being 'this' I couldn't go a day without a heart, but now I can skip a day or two, I'll look worse for the wear obviously, but I still count that as something good. I suspect this thing, it's like, the longer you get used to being 'this', the less you have to consume a heart."_

_"That's good and all, but don't you think it would be much easier for me to understand when I actually change and not now, when I'm still on human food?"_ Heii grumbled at his brother being a party pooper.

_"Haha, four more years and I'll have to babysit you all over again!"_ Chii lightly smacked his brother's arms to stop him from laughing.

_"Oh shut up. Now let me tell you, I see you looking at Loki and his leather clad ass eh?"_ Chii wiggled his eyebrows.

_"H-hey! That's not something you say out loud bro, have I said anything about you staring at Steve's huge muscles? And damn, do I have to admit it, those sexy muscles are huge!"_ Heii laughed.

_"Oh god, I wonder what it feels like if he hugs me, oh damn, I'm gonna squeal!"_ Chii brought a pillow up to his face to muffle his squeal as Heii laughed at his brother.

_"We are so damn lucky they don't understand us, kind to think of it, is Steve even gay?"_ Heii asked a really good question.

Steve glanced over when he heard a squeal, seeing Chii with his face in a pillow and Heii laughing, and then there was their mumbo jumbo talking.

"Hey Steve?" Steve snapped out of his trance and looked at Heii. "Yeah?"

"Which way do you swing?" Now everyone's attention seem to turn to Steve. Steve looked confused for a second and Heii was about to rephrase his question in a more impolite way but then he saw Steve's eye widen and his face turning a shade redder.

"I- erh- I- what?" Steve looked flabbergasted.

"Oh don't be innocent, Cap'. Which way do you swing, as in, do you like guys or girls, or do you like both? Or maybe do you prefer to shag with guys or girls?" Clint snickered as Tony rambled on about what 'which way do you swing' meant.

"I-I suppose you could say, I swing both ways?" Steve blushed a heavy red.

"Because there was Peggy and now there's -" Steve caught himself before he said it out loud.

Heii looked disappointed that Steve didn't say it out loud, but he perked up again and started teasing his brother again. He was about to say something again but was interrupted by Jarvis announcing that the pizzas are here.

Chii sighed as he turned off the shower, stepping out and reaching for the towel on the rack to dry himself off. He had been thinking. No, not about Steve. He had been thinking about his brother and the situation he had put himself in.

He could avoid feeding for maybe one or two days, but he definitely couldn't go pass three days. And what came after three days, Chii didn't want to know.

He lied down on his bed and sighed, he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. 'Maybe I'll dream of a solution, haha, man, I'm funny.' Chii laughed to himself.

* * *

Heii sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and sat on his bed. He placed the piece of paper on his lap and started writing:

Chii, I'm going back to the last town to grab something I left there,

I'll be back soon, don't know when though, just stay put, Kay? I promise

I'll be back.

He wrote some more, telling his brother to do more training, go look around town, hone his magic, go get Steve, etc.

He folded it when he was done, grabbing his back pack and walking out of his room. He slipped the paper under the door of Chii's room when he passed his room.

Steve's room door was open, Heii guessed he must be patrolling the city, so he should be careful, and reach as far away from city center as possible.

This was going to be the first time he left his brother somewhere that's further than ten steps away, he hoped Chii won't be feeling as bad as him, maybe he'd even be happy with all of the others there.

By the time he got out of the city he was already panting, so he slowed down to a walk instead of using his magic. Now all he needed to find was either an carnivorous animal or a human. Yumm.

* * *

I am so terribly sorry guys, I never forgot about this story but it just kinda went to the back of my mind and I was in so many new fandoms. I only re-read this story when i changed my phone and took out all the notes, and now I"m back in.

I felt really mary sue when i read this story back. So I was thinking of changing somethings but was lazy. which part do you guys think is the most mary sue? I'll change that part. I'm thinking of laying out the rules of their powers next chapter so I don't get too out of hand and make them invincible (god knows everyone hates that).

Guys I'm wondering if the secret language thing is a bit too much and mary sue, there'll be a whole community that will understand and speak it later on but for now I keep on thinking it makes them so invincible and shizz. Tell me if i should change it to danish or something or finnish or chinese haha.

AGAIN I'M SO SORRY THAT I WAS SO BLOODY LATE I APOLOGIZE. plus i'm officially off the bigbang crazy fans. no more korean stuff. I even feel like changing the name of the story. Can I? Would you guys mind? I'll prob change it to something fob, or maybe mcr since i'm still weeping over mcr's death. *cries*


End file.
